Knockout
"I'm not only an automobile; I'm an automobile enthusiast." ''- Knockout explains to Starscream why he took his alternate mode. Sure, other Decepticons may scoff at his decision to go with a land-based alternate mode, but '''Knockout' couldn't care less. He knows the value of looking good and isn't afraid to let others know it. It's not simply his own lines he's interested in; he has an appreciation for well-built mechanical body forms of all sizes and functions... and a nasty penchant for tearing them apart after he's done admiring them. Slick, sly and snobbish, he's the Decepticons' medic, though he professes both a preference and proficiency for dis-assembly. However, his medical skill has kept him in high demand; he's even performed vital and experimental surgeries on Megatron. While not entirely a coward, Knockout also knows a good thing or two about self-preservation. When the going gets tough, Knockout gets going - the opposite direction. He has no qualms with abandoning ship if only to save his hide, even if it means betraying a comatose leader or deserting altogether. He doesn't get the most respect on the Nemesis, either. Show him some kindness, and hey, maybe he'll stick by your side. Both in the operation room and on the battlefield, Knockout typically works with his brutish partner Breakdown. Knockout is the speedster of the duo, swiftly striking his victim's vulnerables with his Energon prod in debilitating sneak attacks while Breakdown goes the "massive smackdown" route with his raw power. He is voiced by Daran Norris His theme HailFire Empire He also secretly works for Ethan Lectric. But don't tell anyone! Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's Story) Knockout was working for Galvatron...and trying to keep Breakdown under control. But toward the final battle, Knockout gave up and requested to join Team Prime. He wanted to be on the winning team, he said...and had finally realized that Galvatron would have no further use of him if victory went to evil. In addition, he realized how much of a pain both Galvatron and Breakdown were! Sailor Neptune seems to have taken a liking to him, but could he gain that same interest in her? Only time will tell... LOTM: The Angels Return Knockout has been an Autobot for twelve years and is assisting Angewomon and Myotismon on their quest to find Optimus Prime's missing memories and heart. He enjoys calling himself their "Uncle Knockout". But Angewomon and Myotismon are not pleased by this. Gallery KO.jpg Knockout-Robot_1299971800.jpg ko 3.jpg TFPrime_KnockOutDrill.jpg knockout close.JPG knockout.JPG knockout dark renewal.JPG|DARK RENEWAL! knockout fan art.JPG knockout oh.PNG knockout ready attack.JPG knockout whoa.PNG knockout cute.PNG knockout evil smirk.JPG knockout huh.JPG knockout oh brother.JPG KnockOut6.png Team_Gliger_Transformers_Prime_S02_E24_RUS_ENG.jpg Transformers-prime-0343.png Knockout sheepish.png knockout eh.png knockout heads you lose.JPG|Heads...you lose! knockout not impressed.jpg knockout oh please.gif knockout prepare for surgery.gif|Prepare for SURGERY! knockout puh.jpg knockout ready.jpg knockout sinister grin.gif 2eb8c3925ca0c9430dc40ee6cc7a4009--transformers-art-crush-on-you.jpg 5c742b2cc290159bd24ca5a9d4293423--transformers-prime-comics.jpg 458262393a615e820663ea7f6a7f34fe.jpg|Knockout is not amused. a5e2076bfd4efcdf366b1016f2be3449.jpg cbd39c4311d82948c58e684613daac42--tfp-knockout-transformers-funny.jpg knockout he's rude.gif knockout yikes.jpg knockout i think i'm in trouble.jpg snapshot20110821223336.jpg Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Characters that hail from the Transformers universe Category:Lectric's Alliance Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Double Agent Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Sexy characters Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Scary Characters Category:Partner Category:Medics Category:Deities Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Imprisoned character Category:Handsome Characters Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daran Norris Category:Healers Category:Staff Users Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Villains with Villainous Friendship Category:Reformed Villains Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Autobots Category:Characters hailing from the Hasbro Universe Category:Character in Protectors of the Multi-Universe Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Children of the Autobots' allies Category:Breakout Villains Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Knockout and Sailor Neptune Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Vain characters